


Thrice Defied Him

by 42hrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter and Lily Evans managed to fight Voldemort three times and survive before that fateful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrice Defied Him

 

_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.” _

 

**Once**

James Potter and Lily Evans were not yet a month out of Hogwarts but that didn't matter to the Order of the Phoenix, what mattered to the Order was that James and Lily were the perfect set for the mission.They had gotten word that there was going to be an attack on a muggle disco in London and that’s how James and Lily had ended dancing to _‘_ I Will Survive’ on a warm Saturday night on July of 1978.  

James was wearing a pair of white bellbottom pants and a shirt button-down that had flames on it, Lily was wearing a floral minidress and platform knee-high boots, they hit in perfectly with the crowds of muggles except for two things, they weren’t drinking or on any drugs and secondly they each had their hands in their coat pockets around their wands.

“You reckon we should look around or should be wait to see something suspicious?” James asked, his voice sounded strong and brave but on the inside he was terrified.He looked at Lily who was whiter then usual but other then that seemed unaffected by their mission.

“I think we should go up there,” She said pointing at the rafters where there was a series of catwalks and lights. “We’ll be able to see the whole floor and make a quick move if we have to.”James nodded in agreement and they found their way to the catwalk quietly and watched the dance floor.

“Lil, is that…?” His question hung in the air as they looked at the floor.Several hooded figured as walked into the club and locked the door, in the center was a taller figure, his hood wasn’t raised and his features were nearly snakelike.  

“Yes.” Was her answer and they sprung into action.Voldemort’s followers collapsed as the spells and curses Lily and James fired from the rafters hit, within 10 seconds Voldemort was the only one left standing in the group and he had spotted them.“Run!” Lily screamed as they made their way down the rafters.

They passed the front doors which Lily unlocked magically and threw open as James screamed, “FIRE! FIRE! GET OUT!” They moved against the crowd as people tried to get out of the building.  

The closer they got to Voldemort the quicker James could feel his heart beating.They were sending curses as him as they ran but he deflected them easily.Lily managed to hit him with a well placed stinging hex as there was a roar from Voldemort as he shot a flash of green light at her, she dropped to the floor just in time.  

The reinforcements from the Order came storming in, James could see Sirius at the front of the pack, a manic look in his grey eyes.The Death Eaters had come round from the original round of curses and were fighting back.James felt Lily behind him, her back against his as they fought and she yelled, “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back Potter.”

Lily and James didn't know it then, but that was not the last time that they would face Voldemort, it was the first of three times that they would get away when they faced him.They were young and excited to end the war that first time.

 

**Twice**

They sat inside Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, Lily eating a large strawberry ice cream cone and James a hot fudge sundae.It was their first time out together since the engagement last week and they were relishing the alone time.James and Sirius were sharing a flat and Remus was currently crashing on their couch until his next paycheck so he could put a downpayment on a flat of his own.Lily had offered to share with him, she had a spare room since Mary had moved out, but Remus wanted something of his own and she understood that.  

Diagon Alley was quiet but that didn’t surprise them much, November 1978 had been hard on everyone in the wizarding world, the Order had been running them ragged with missions and attempted rescues.Both James and Lily were glad to have the night off, though they were a little taken aback when Dumbledore had suggested ice cream in November when he heard them mention date night, but it ended up being just what they needed.James had come to Florean’s place since he was a kid and loved hearing the older mans stories. 

The bell tinkled at the front of the shop and instinctively James and Lily both looked toward the door, three familiar people walked into the shop.Lucius Malfoy, Alexander Mulciber and Devereux Avery strode into the shop and in one fluid motion James had pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled Lily down under the table under the cloak with him.“All clear my lord,” Lucius said and James cringed as Voldemort glided into the room.

“Fortescue I have asked you nicely to assist us but now we must take stronger measures.” Voldemort said and Lily swore is eyes flashed red for a moment.“Now come out and give me what I want and I won’t hurt your family.”

They saw Florean step up to the counter, “I will never tell you what you want to know.”

Jamesswelled with pride as he heard those words and sprung to action, he and Lily had fought together so many times over the last six months that they had developed a sort of sixth sense about what the other was going to do.They quickly stunned the three Death Eaters before James pulled the cloak off of them and they started dueling Voldemort.

He seemed to recognize them before he laugh a high, cold laugh when he said, “Haven’t you two children had enough?” They dueled and it looked more like a dance then anything and soon Voldemort growled and hit Lily with a whip of his wand and a “Crusio.”

She screamed and fell to the floor, her body twitching as James hurled hexes and jinxes at Voldemort.The bell dinged again and it appeared the Florean had singled the Order because Dumbledore walked in, wand out and eyes blazing.Voldemort waved his wand and his followers disappeared into the air with him.

“You two gave him a run for his money.” Dumbledore said a while later.They were in Lily’s flat and she was wrapped him a blanket a cup of hot tea in her hands.“I’ve rarely seen Voldemort hit with a jinx or curse and you’ve managed to get him every time you’ve faced him.”He patted James on the back and gave Lily a smile before he left with a small pop.

 

**Thrice**

 

The third time they were expecting it, they knew that Voldemort would be there during this raid because this had been planned for a month.James, Lily, Frank and Alice were four of the Order’s best fighters.Alice and Lily had gone on several missions since having babies in July and it was now December and they were ready for a fight.  

Frank and Alice Longbottom were a few years older then James and Lily at 24 but still young.They were all geared up and were just waiting on Sirius and Peter so they could start.Sirius appeared with a small pop and greeted his friends before he said, “I don’t think Pete’s coming, something about his mum being in a bad way.”

They all nodded and Frank motioned them to move in, this was a small meeting of the inner circle of Voldemort’s followers, 6 people in total meaning they were out numbered by one but that had never stopped them before.  

This time it was different.This time Frank managed to knock three Death Eaters out with one curse.This time James and Lily stood side by side, Sirius at their back, and dueled the Dark Lord who had sweat on his brow and fury in his eyes.James guess that Voldemort was getting tired of these kids coming in and giving him trouble but that just made him smile a twisted smile as he shot curse after curse at the wizard.  

They dueled for what felt like hours, they dueled until Voldmort realized it was 5 on 1 because his best Death Eaters had been taken out.He disapperated in a flash and left the Order members to clean up the mess.  

James pulled Lily in close and held her and kissed her.“I hope we never have to see that man again.” He said as she nodded in agreement.  

Sirius pulled them both into a bear hug and said, “Has anyone ever told you two you make for great backup?”They all laughed and went for a drink because James’ parents had Harry for the night and it felt good to just be kids for a minute.Remus joined them and Peter even showed up late, looking exhausted and apologizing profusely.

 

But the Potter’s did have to face Voldemort again and that time they weren’t as lucky.James Potter’s hazel eyes stared blankly out of square frames and Lily Potter’s eyes were now a dull lifeless green.They had managed to escape him three times but on the fourth try they put their faith in the wrong person.  They didn't die because they weren't strong enough to fight him, they died because they made the choice to protect their son.

 


End file.
